Love Never Leaves
by Izzygrace
Summary: Gwaine, Merlin, and Gwen are longtime friends, but what happens when Gwaine leaves Camelot? Will he return? What happens when Gwen realizes her feelings for her childhood friend run deeper than she would have liked? Will Gwaine return her feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Fanfiction so please be nice:). I have other chapters but I am not sure if it is good enough, so tell me if you like chapter one and I will put up more. It starts off slow, but it will pick up. PROMISE! This is a Gwen/Gwaine fic. I love the pairing (no offence to Arwen lovers out there, I love that pair too). So please enjoy...**

It was an early summer's day with the sun already high in the sky as the wind blew her dark brown curls across her face. This is why she had always hated her curls. No matter how many tricks her mother had taught her her curls would run wild whenever they got the chance. As she once again tucked her curl behind her ear she quickly got back to her duties as the maid of the King's ward Morgana. She had been picking flowers all day, for the Lady Morgana. Just like Gwen, the Ward loved to wear flowers in her hair so Gwen made it her mission to insure that the Lady Morgana ALWAYS had flowers to fill her vases.

It was this particular morning that 8 year old Gwen decided to leave her home early to go pick the flowers. Later she realized that was the worst mistake she could have made. She gave her father, and mother a kiss goodbye, and told them she would be right home after her duties were over for the day. And out she went.

While in the royal gardens Gwen saw her favorite flowers, lilies. She loved the look, the smell, but mostly the color purple; she knew suited her best. But the purple did not suite the Lady Morgana the same.

'_Maybe I could just take one, for myself? What would be the harm in that?_' Little Gwen thought as she made her way towards the flower. When something pointy was pushed against her back.

"Don't' Move…If you want to live" came a small voice of a little girl Gwen assumed. "Why are you in the gardens? Father would not approve of this you know." Little laughter from the girls friends came out from behind the one pushing the pointy object into her back. 3 maybe 4.

'_I could take them. Father taught me how to fight for myself. I could –' _Gwen thought but was cut off as the pointy object was pushed a little deeper. "OUCH! I would watch it if I were you, GIRL!" Gwen said turning to face her enemy only to come face to face with a very shocked Prince of Camelot, Arthur Pendragon.

As the boys behind him snickered to themselves, the little 9 year old Arthur turned beet red, while his face began to turn to a pout. "Girl? I am your PRINCE! NOT PRINCESSE." He said as his voice rose in anger. "And you never answered my question about what you were doin' in the gardens?"

It was funny how quickly the young prince tried to chance the subject, while he shot glares to the little boys behind him.

"I… Sire… I was just picking flowers for the Lady Morgana. She loves to put them in her hair you see? She says they make her feel older. But I always tell her she doesn't need to look any older, she is already 10 she is practically a grown up now." Gwen stopped for air, but quickly continued when all she got from the boys were blank dumbfounded looks. "Well I didn't really say it to her face, but you see, Morgana just looks prettier with the flowers in her hair. NOT THAT SHE DOESN'T ALWAYS LOOK PRETTY! I would never say that, its just-"

"By the heavens would you just stop talking for 2 seconds?" Arthur's head fell back in an exaggerated eye roll, as he focused once again on Gwen. "I get it…Geezz do you always talk this much. NO WAIT don't answer that… I don't know how long it would take for you to get it out." Arthur and the other boys burst into laughter, while Gwen blushed furiously. Knowing she could not just turn her back on the Prince she stood in the garden fighting back her tears while the boy continued to say hurtful things when she heard it.

"GWEN?" came two voices much like the boys in front of her, from the woods. But Gwen knew exactly who they were; her best friends.

Two boys emerged from the woods, one with Black short hair, dark blue eyes, and wearing a blue shirt with a red neck scarf, and a cute dorky face. The other boy had dark brown hair, green eyes, with a washed out hammy down brown tunic, a hammy down surly from one of his 4older brothers.

Gwen couldn't help it anymore as she saw them and ran and threw her arms around the two boys. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Gwen what happened? Did he do this to you?" The green eyed boy asked glaring at Arthur.

Arthur approached the boy with an arrogant look in his eye "that 'he' is the Prince of Camelot."

"Gwaine its ok, I'm fine. It was my fault I shouldn't have been in the gardens." Gwen tried to grab the two boys and pull them away but lost.

"I don't care who you are. Nobody, NOBODY hurts our GWENNIE! Even the snot nosed Prince." Gwaine pulled his hand from Gwen while the black haired boy followed suite.

"Merlin, Gwaine come on it is fine, you will get in trouble. I am so sorry sire, we will be going. Come on guys." With one last desperate attempt she tried her hardest to pull them away but failed.

"No Gwen, Gwaine is right. Nobody messes with you, not while we are here." Merlin said crossing his arms.

"You both know I could have you thrown in the dungeons for a week, for talking to me in this manner. " Arthur said a slow grin reaching the corners of his mouth. "Unless you think we could end this in a different way? Perhaps you would like to spare with me. You lose I put you in the dungeons, but if you win… highly unlikely" he mumbled to the boys behind him, while they snickered. "then I promise I will leave 'Gwen' alone. Deal?"

"Sorry 'all mighty Prince' but I don't have a sword with me, and neither do you." Gwaine said plainly.

"Yes I do!" Arthur thrust his wooden sword into the sky, as if it was the most magical sword in all the land.

"That's wood… A child's toy." Merlin stated, while him a Gwaine exchanged a look.

"Oh no. Well I guess we better be going, come on!" Gwen tried to get them to come.

"Leon give this one your sword." Arthur pointed to Gwaine and Leon did as he was told.

Merlin moved back to stand by Gwen, as Gwaine and Arthur began to circle around each other with their swords at the ready. Arthur was the first to strike. Tripping Gwaine by the knees. Gwaine in all honesty had never held a sword in his life. He was a Merchant's son, what use would it do him? Gwaine hit the ground with an enormous thump. He could feel the ground vibrate up to his head as the pain register with him.

"Gwaine Leave it alone, you're gonna' get in trouble." Gwen was being held back by Merlin now as he held her hand in his comforting way.

Gwaine ignored her, this was no longer about what ever Arthur had done to Gwen, it was about his pride, Merlin's pride and Gwen's. He regained his footing and charged at the young prince only to be hit on his back by the sword of Arthur. Gwaine felt defeated, he kept his face in the now destroyed sunflowers as he heard the laughing and cheering from the other boys.

But not a lot of time had passed before he felt two sets of hands lift him from the soil. _' I let down Merlin, GWEN. Oh my Gosh my Mama is gonna kill me when she finds out!'_ was all Gwaine could think about.

"So I hope you learned your lesson. Now you can leave." Arthur said as he turned to leave, while everybody had confused looks on their faces.

"What? The deal was you were going to put us in the dungeons?" Gwaine said finally lifting his chin which had been aimed at the ground hoping it would swallow him whole.

"I changed my mind. But if you or your Girlfriend every cross me again I will not be so forgiving."

"She isn't my Girlfriend!" Gwaine yelled almost cutting Arthur off. "We are just friends!" Gwaine looked at Gwen for reassurance but was given none, as her eyes had been cast down at the ground, and Gwaine could see the blush on her face.

"That's it. AAAWWW" Gwaine charged at Arthur taking him by surprise, he may not have ever used a sword, but Arthur didn't have 4 older brothers to wrestle with.

Arthur was crushed under the 8 year old might of Gwaine, as the two boys wrestled with each other for only a moment while the other boys saw Arthur losing and pulled a red faced and angry Gwaine from Arthur.

"Let me at him, Let me at HIM!" Gwaine Yelled.

"You little prate! I was being nice! Now it will be the dungeons for you! Leon go and tell my father what has happened. Tell him to pick the nastiest cell we have!" Arthur growled.

**1 day later**

In the cells of Camelot sat a very angry Gwaine playing with a rock, throwing it against the wall. When Arthur walked in.

"My mother says that 1 year is too big a punishment for you. So she is making me let you go." Arthur said reluctantly. "But you, your friend, and your girlfriend better stay out of my way!" Arthur wiggled his figure in Gwaine's face.

As the green eyed little boy bit down on his lip and force out "Yes Sire."

**Gwaine arrived home moments later. **

"Gwaine Gingalain Lothian! You come right here mister!" His mother yelled from the center of the kitchen. It was going to be a long day for poor little Gwaine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't anything from Merlin.**

**Gawain on the mind**

Little Gwaine had been cleaning the floors all day as punishment for fighting with the Prince. His mother had sent him to all his neighbors' houses doing the work. His hands were worn and tired, his face was covered in little smudges and his cloths were all wet from the bucket of water.

As Gwaine finish Miss Jacoline's floor, he slowly walked to the next house, when he bumped into Merlin.

"Hey, why are you moppy about Merlin I am the one that has to go and clean everything. You are just band from using your magic for a little bit. Why do you have a bucket of water too?" Gwaine complained.

"Hey it's a lot harder than it looks, I have already slipped up a couple of times! Now YOUR mother and mine talked about our punishments and my mom knows I slipped up so BOOM, here I am stuck helping you!" Merlin's face was red from either the heat or the anger that was building inside of him, Gwaine couldn't tell.

"Well I only have one more house to do, I was saving it for last." Gwaine and Merlin walked the familiar path to the house down across from Merlin's, and to the left of Gwaine's.

As the two knocked on the door they were greeted by a middle aged woman, who quickly pulled them both into bear gripping hugs.

"Oh, how good it is to see two of my favorite boys. Come in come in!" The dark skinned women said ushering them to take a seat at the table. "Are you hungry?"

Gwaine and Merlin smiled at each other, knowing exactly why they loved coming to Gwen's house; her mother's cooking. "Yes please, ma'am." They said in unison, when Gwen came running down from the small attic they had in their small house.

"GWAINE! MERLIN! What are you doing here? I didn't think I would see you two in a long time." She said to them while walking over and hugging them both tightly. "What ended up being your punishment?"

"This is it." Gwaine said. "Oh which reminds me Ma'am? Do you need your floors cleaned? My Mother is making me go and ask all the neighbors."

"No Gwaine I don't need my floors cleaned but thank you. I need to go and get some herbs for you kids' lunch ok? Be good while I am gone." Gwen's mom said, when she wrapped her shall around her shoulders and walked out the door.

"Gwen I love your mom! She always makes us food!" Merlin yelled a little too loud for Gwaine and Gwen.

"I know Merlin my Mother is always happy to feed people. But What was your punishment Merlin?"

"No Magic. But I slipped up a few times while I was helping my mom do the dishes and… well… now I am helping Gwaine."

"Tough break. So now that you are done, what do you guys want to do?" Gwen asked sitting down across from the boys and folding her hands excitedly on the table, and after a few minutes a knock came from the door.

"Already?" They all wined in unison. It seemed that every time Merlin, Gwaine, and Gwen gathered at Gwen's house, her annoying neighbor would want to play too. The poor girl had a terrible obsession with Gwaine. Just thinking about her made Gwaine shiver.

"Gwen! Merlin! GWAINE!" The poor girl yelled from the door in her high pitch squeal. "I know you're in there! I saw my Gwaine walk in! Open up! I want to play with you guys!"

"Sorry Gwen is not here right now making Merlin and Gwaine not present either." Gwen yelled while trying to impersonate her mother's voice. The three of them tried their hardest not to laugh, by covering their mouths, with their small hands.

"Yes sorry my daughter is not here, come back later, maybe in a few months." Gwaine said making his voice deep trying to sound like Gwen's father.

"I know you all are in ther-"

"Oh honey do you wish to play with Gwen and her friends too?" The trio could hear someone say on the other side of the door.

"MOM NO!" Gwen yelled but it was too late. Her mother opened the door to reveal the little blonde haired girl running into the room. She pushed Merlin off the stool and took his seat next to Gwaine.

"Hi everybody! Hi Gwaine." She said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Hi Vivian." They all groaned out at once.

Vivian was a blond haired blue eyed, skinny little thing, who was shorter than the three other children. She was a spoiled little girl, in Gwen's standers and she always stood too close to Gwaine for Gwen's liking. '_But why did that matter?_' Gwen thought to herself. _'All the girls like Gwaine. Except for me of course… I mean he is cute'_ Gwen thought shifting her gaze from a talking Vivian to a terrified looking Gwaine as he mouthed _'HELP ME' _To Merlin and Gwen.

"Hey Gwen remember we have to go help your mom with the lunch. Remember?" Merlin looked at Gwen with a small smirk on his face, saying play along.

"Why I think you are right Merlin."

"Oh yeah the cooking, I love cooki-" Gwaine tried to say but was cut off by Vivian.

"You hate cooking. Let them go we can sit here and continue to talk about baby names, for our soon to be children."

There was an awkward silence for no more than a few seconds when both Merlin and Gwen stood from their seats.

"WHERE ARE YOU TWO GOING?" Gwaine asked with pure terror on his face, pleading for them to stay.

"To cook. You and Vivian can sit here and talk some more, after all you better figure out those baby names." Merlin said trying to push back his laugher. Gwen had to completely put her back to the pair, to not give away the smile that now stretched all along her face, as she and Merlin walked to the kitchen, laughing with one another.

Once again poor little Gwaine knew this was going to be another horrible day.

"So I was thinking Oliver, and Peaches for a boy and girl."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin **

**Missing a brother**

It had been 3 years since the incident with Arthur had occurred. Gwaine and Merlin had been able to keep their distance from him for the most part. But now 12 year old Gwen had not been so lucky. Working in the castle had its perks, but the bad out weighted the good. On most days Gwen would see Arthur, and he would comment on her hair, or her dress and how messy it was. Or he would ask if she had picked flowers for Morgana in a while. But Gwen wouldn't let it faze her, not again.

Like always at midday Guinevere was carrying Morgana's laundry to her room walking through the main halls.

"Well if it isn't little Guinevere. Are you ready for another taunting?" It was that voice that Gwen couldn't stand hearing. The voice of the Prince.

"May I help you with anything Sire." Gwen asked like she always does, turning around and curtsying.

"Well for starters you could maybe not be so rude when addressing me." A small smirk was entering his little arrogant face.

"Sire I am sorry, I don't know what it was I said that was so rude. Please tell me so it won't happen again." Sweat was starting to snowball down the poor girl's face.

"Arthur leave Gwen alone. If I didn't know any better it would seem that you like her." Morgana had emerged from behind Arthur, and Gwen couldn't help but laugh a little.

"I DON'T LIKE HER MORGANA!" Arthur yelled a little too quickly, loud and defensive for Gwen. ' Does Arthur like me? No NO way. EWWW' Gwen thought

But her thought was broken by a frantic Merlin running up to her side. She couldn't read the expression on his face, but she knew it wasn't good. "Gwen! I don't know what to do!" Merlin was almost in tears, as his eyes were swollen and red.

"What happened?" Gwen was not sure if she wanted to know that answer.

"Arthur lets go. They need a moment alone. Gwen, Merlin I wish you both my best." Morgana dragged Arthur away, but Gwen and Merlin just looked at each other. It suddenly dawned on Gwen.

"Merlin. Where is Gwaine?" When Merlin didn't answer Gwen took off with the young wizard on her tail. In moments they were outside Gwaine's house.

Gwen thrust the door open, to reveal a horrifying scene. The Lothian boys, Orkney, Gaheris, and Gareth, and Mordred, were huddled together holding each other and crying in each other's arms. But one was missing.

"Gwen? Merlin?" Orkney the oldest said, upon seeing his brother's friends. "He is wi…with… mother and father."

Nothing more was said as the two 12 year olds ran to Gwaine's parent's room, slowly opening the door.

Little Gwaine was kneeling by the side of the bed, holding on to his mother's limp hand. Both Gwaine's parents laid still on the bed. Pale as a piece of parchment.

Gwen burst into silent tears at the sight of her friend's family, her family. Darla was like a second Mom to Merlin and Gwen. They slowly approached the small boy.

Gwaine didn't need to look up to know who was standing behind him. "They were murdered by King Cenred and his men. Mom and Dad were out taking their nightly walk. Orkney, Gaheris, and Gareth, and Mordred covered up their wounds, so I could see them…" Gwaine no longer had tears coming down, as he was completely drained.

"What kind of monsters would do this?" Gwaine's anger was building; the vain in his head was popping out. "Who would kill innocent people? Kill them just to kill? WHY?" Gwaine finally looked up at his friends.

"I don't know. I am so sorry. What will King Uther do? He must be angry that Cenred was in his land. The knights of Camelot will get revenge for your parents." Gwen herself was balling up with anger, as was Merlin.

"Uther? Uther will do nothing. He is a terrible excuse for a person! I wish it had been him out there! When Orkney when to Uther to tell him what had happened, Uther, 'The all mighty King' turned my brother away. My father and Uther when they were young were dear friends. My father was his manservant for a longtime. Till my grandfather acquired the fields. Then when Uther heard of his death he was not even fazed. No… Uther will not help. But I will get my revenge."

"Gwaine, what are you going to do?" Merlin asked terrified of the answer.

"I'm leaving, Merlin. I am almost 13, I can make it on my own. I will practice fighting, and I will become strong and when the time comes I will strike down Cenred. And throw his body to the dogs. For all the families who have had to suffer like mine will rejoice as his blood is spilled." Merlin and Gwen didn't know what to say, Gwaine's mind was set. And there was no changing that.

"When do we leave?" Gwen asked in a stern voice, causing both Gwaine and Merlin to look at her.

"Guinevere, I am going alone. I won't let you and Merlin put your lives at risk." Gwaine finally stood dropping the hand of his mother.

"That's not for you to choice. WE are coming." Merlin's voice was stern, and he looked from Gwen to Gwaine.

"Gwaine. I am coming with you. You two are my best friends. I will not lose either of you two. And if that means following you for the rest of my life I will." Gwen had never been more confident in herself. She was going to protect the people that matter most to her.

Gwaine looked from Merlin to Gwen, both set on coming with him. Gwaine knew what he had to do, but he had to make them think they were coming. Or they would not let him out of their sights. "Fine we leave tomorrow before midday. Pack food, and a weapon. WE don't need more cloths then the ones on our backs. Gwen pack medical supplies, Merlin pack your spell book. I love you both, and thank you for always being there for me." After their big group hug Merlin and Gwen left to pack the things Gwaine told them to pack.

Little did they know Gwaine had already left. He had packed his things right after the news had reached his house. He snuck past his brothers, leaving two notes and two small boxes on the ground in front of the front door. By midday 12 year old Gwaine was outside the borders of Camelot in the neighboring kingdom of Cornwall.

Gwen and Merlin didn't know what to do. They had shown up at Gwaine's only to find Orkney handing them a piece of folded paper with two small packages, and saying that Gwaine had not been seen since last night.

As the two kids opened the paper they read the message inside:

_Dear Merlin and Guinevere,_

_There are too many dangers for the two of you to be with me. I don't know what I am going to do but hey, I am 'Gwaine the magnificent', or as according to you, Merlin 'Gwaine the stupid'. But I need you both to know I will always be thinking about you, until the day I die. Whether that be in 40 years or before our next meeting. Merlin I want you to have my ring, which I have left for you. Keep it close to you, and know that you will always be my favorite brother. And Gwennie. I have left you my mother's locket, given to her by my grandmother, and her great grandmother. I can't think of anybody better to give it to then you. Keep it close to your heart and know I will always be there to protect you. _

_Well I have to go, as some would say my destiny awaits. Or at least let's hope so. I love you both, and will miss you terribly. _

_Love your favorite person, _

_Gwaine_

They did not hear from Gwaine for another 6 years, not when Merlin became Arthur's manservant, not when Gwen's mother died of a mysterious ailment, not even when Merlin and Gwen shared their 18th birthday. They had never gotten a letter from him, or any proof that he was still alive. But still the two kept hope that one day their friend would return to them, and 8 years later he would.

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO LITTLE GWAINE? I hope you liked it. See the story is picking up!:) I hope you all read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody, thanks for the reviews, they made me smile so here is some more. I wanted to give you all a brief feel of what their lives are like now on a routine basis. So here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, But I do own a wand ;D**

**No Longer Wooden Swords**

"MERLIN? Where is my SWORD?" Arthur yelled. He had changed so much; the now 20 year old had morphed from a skinny little boy to a 6' 2" man. His Blond hair now hung just above his blue eyes, and his blood red tunic hung from his sculpted body as he searched through his chambers for his REAL sword. Merlin had also been looking for the sword in Arthur's room. After all he was the one that seemed to miss place it.

"I was cleaning it this morning in the kitchens, but I could have sworn I brought it back here." Merlin had also grown up. His hair was longer resting over his eyes. But the 6'4" man was still as skinny as a broom, no matter how much food Gwen shoved down his through.

Arthur paused, and slowly turned to look at Merlin. "You were cleaning my sword in the kitchens?"

'_Uh-oh'_ Merlin thought to himself. _'Lie, Merlin, lie_. _But what do I say, I hate lying, but maybe-' _Lucky for Merlin there was a knock at the door.

Merlin ran to the door, as he could see Arthur's rage gathering inside of him, ready to burst from the pulsating veins in his neck.

The young Warlock could not have been happier when he opened the door to reveal Gwen standing in the hall with Arthurs' sword.

"I thought you might need this. I found it in the kitchens… I don't want to know why it was there, but here you go. And your necklace from Gawain must have slipped off while you were working. I didn't even know you stilled wore it." She said handing him the sword and the necklace that beheld a silver eye, with a spec of green in the iris.

"Why wouldn't I. Do you still wear the ring?"

Gwen raised her hand to reveal the silver and blue ring that lay on her left middle finger. "Always."

Gwen had grown into a Lady. Her Dark Brown hair was longer going past her mid back. She was up to Merlin's shoulder and she had a petit figure, but she was toned from all the work in the castle.

"Merlin Who is it?" Arthur hollered from behind the door.

"It's just Gwen." Merlin almost instantly regretted mentioning the young maiden after the words were said.

There was some rummaging in the room, before Arthur told Merlin to let her in.

Slowly Merlin closed the door behind her as they strode over to Arthur who was now seated at his work space.

"Well, well, well I knew you couldn't stay away for long. How have you been Guinevere?" Arthur asked while pretending to writing.

"I am well my Lord. But I must get back to the Lady Morgana she said something about a frog in her wardrobe."

Arthur erupted into laughter. Tears streaming down his face. "Finally I put them in there two days ago. I am surprised it took her this long to find them."

Merlin couldn't believe how childish the Prince still was. _'He is supposed to be our future king? Yeah right.'_

"Sire she knows it was you who put them in there, and she told me to tell you to watch your back." Gwen was trying her hardest to hold back the smile that was fighting to escape her lips. Morgana always got back at Arthur, in the best ways. Sometimes Arthur hadn't even noticed that he was being pranked.

One involved Merlin cooking a stew of rat and toad. Merlin took the task without hesitation. The other time Arthur had taken her favorite dress and gave it to the local nutcase in the lower town.

Morgana, then told Gwen to change Arthur's sheets with the light pink ones in her dresser. As well as embroider Princess Arthur onto his pillow. Then Morgan gathered Sir Leon, Sir Percival, and Sir Galahad. When Arthur walked in, everybody roared in laughter. He could not live it down for weeks. So it was no wonder why the smile had quickly left the Prince's face.

"She doesn't frighten me. Nothing frightens me." Arthur stated looking straight at Gwen.

"That's wonderful my Lord, but I must be going now." Gwen scurried from the room as fast as she could because she knew she was going to be sick if Arthur tried to flirt with her one more time.

Back in the room, Merlin couldn't help but give a little chuckle at the young man before me.

"What is so funny, _Merlin_?" Arthur emphasized his name.

"Nothing I think it is just funny how you after all these years still like Gwen, Sire. Oh and here is your sword. Gwen found it." Merlin handed Arthur the sword.

"I don't know what you are talking about I have no feelings for Guinevere. She is Morgana's maid. Nothing more than that." He tried to bury his head in the papers for Merlin to just drop the subject, but he forgot it was Merlin he was talking to.

"You know she doesn't like you. She told me that." Merlin was picking up the cloths that had been spread around the room.

"Of course she doesn't. But I don't care!" Merlin could tell he was slowly getting under the prince's skin, and wanting to avoid getting in anymore trouble he dropped it.

"Never mind that. Have you gotten any new leads on the mysterious disappearances?" In recent months people from Camelot had been vanishing from the forests. Uther had put a band on all persons wanting to enter the woods.

Happy Merlin changed the subject Arthur said "No, however one person claimed to have seen a green eyed beast. But we are not sure if she is telling the truth, or trying to earn some money for information."

"Well for all of our sakes let's hope we figure this out soon." Merlin and Arthur fell silent as they both continued on with their work.

Merlin didn't want to tell anyone, but he could sense that whatever was in the forest was magical, and it was coming closer to Camelot every day.


	5. Chapter 5

**The story is movin' now! I hope you like the it so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Merlin. If I did it would be called Mer-wen-ain!**

**Mordred**

Gwen was doing her choirs for Gaius dropping off medication to all the people in the lower town. When she walked to the home that used to be her safe haven.

When she knocked on the door, she wished and prayed with all her might that she would see the face she missed so much. But her wishes did not come true. Instead a skinny tall man opened the door. His pin straight black hair was greasy, and lifeless. His dark green eyes looked just like Gawain's but his facial features were not like the rest of his family's. They were pointed and sharp.

"Well, well if it isn't the most beautiful woman I know." The young man said planting a hard kiss to Gwen's hand.

Mordred had always had a crush on Gwen, ever since they were young, but he always scared Gwen.

"Hello Mordred. I have come to drop off your medication. Gauis told me you needed it?" Without a moment's notice Gwen was pulled into the dark cold house. She had never remembered the place being so empty.

"Yes, thank you for bringing it to me." Mordred set the vial on the table but continued to look at Gwen with a certain hunger in his eye, that she tried to ignore.

"Well I best be going, so much more to do before night fall. I wish you the best." As she tried to quickly exit the house, her hand once more was grabbed and she spun around into Mordred's arms.

"I don't think you really want to leave my love."

"Your love? I have never loved a man in that way before. And I don't see that happening in my near future, so if you would be so kind as to let me go, I would much appreciate it." Gwen tore her hand from him and marched for the door once again. But she ran into something cold.

When she looked up it was Mordred. "How did you do that? You were just behind me how did you cut me off so quickly?" fear in her voice.

"… I mustn't tell you all my moves so early in a relationship Gwennie."

"Don't call me that! No one calls me that but-" Gwen had to swallow her words as she couldn't bring herself to say his name.

"Who? My Little brother? It was so unfair, the girls always like him. But nobody ever likes me. Am I to never be loved?" He wined.

Gwen had to think of a nice way to put it. But all she could think was the word creepy. "Mordred of course you deserve love, everyone does. But I am not your love. And I never will be." Gwen took her hand from his, and laid it softly on his shoulder. "I promise you will find love."

"Oh believe me, I intend to…"

With that said she quickly walked out of the house. She hadn't even realized how scared she had been. What did he mean that he intended to? She could not let herself dwell on his words, or the way he looked at her, she just had to brush it off and went along with her day.

It wasn't until that night that she realized exactly what those words meant.

**Uh-Oh **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

**A Dark Ring**

Gwen was finally done with all of her duties, and she had managed to keep away from Mordred for the whole time.

"Father? Elyan? I'm home." Gwen announced taking off her shall and dropping it over the counter next to the door. At once Elyan was by her side, engulfing her in an enormous hug.

"I am so sorry Gwen. I told father you would never want to be with him but he didn't listen. He said you have shown no interest in a boy, so he was going to find you one. But he came to the door…asking for your hand."

"What?" Gwen asked pulling away to look her older brother in his eyes. She could see the fear in them. Fear for her. Gwen looked past her brother to her father sitting at the table across from a man who would sometime haunt her dreams. Mordred.

"Father what is the meaning of this?" Gwen asked releasing her brother to walk towards the two sitting at the table.

"Guinevere, do not be angry with me, but it is time for you to set…set…settle down. You are 20 years of age, you are a woman. And I have told you to search for a husband. But you no longer need to Mordred here has asked for your hand in marriage." Gwen couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"No… Father please, don't make me do this. I will do anything father, just please tell him to leave." Gwen pleaded with him while tears formed wet lines down her delicate cheeks.

"I… I… Gwen?" The dark skinned, balding man asked confused. When the girl looked up into her father's eyes his expression was blank. And his eyes were glassed over.

"Father?" Gwen put her hand on his shoulder, which seemed to jump him out of his trance.

"Gwen? What are you doing here? Mordred? Why are you-" But as Mordred lifted his hand he whispered something Gwen couldn't hear, but it was very evident when his eyes flashed a deep golden color that he had done something.

"Gwen you will marry Mordred. And that is that." Her father pushed away her hand.

"What have you done to him? You enchanted him! You are evil! I will never marry you!"

"You will."

"Not if her Brother has anything to say about it." Elyan lunged towards the man that was equal his height, only to be tossed into the cupboards by his bed. Hitting his head in the process.

"ELYAN!" Gwen rushed to her brother and cradled his head in her arms, blood was slowly seeping from his hair line.

"I can save him Gwen. But you must promise me you will be my wife." Mordred had never before felt so powerful in his life. He held this man's life in his hands, and it felt good. Knowing he could save him, or better yet kill him on the spot if she refused.

"…fine…" Gwen whispered.

"I am sorry I didn't hear you."

". FINE. But hurry and heal him, he is losing too much blood." Gwen was slowly rocking back and forth with her brother, knowing what he would tell her. 'Don't do it Gwen. Let me go.' But she just couldn't.

"Move back" he instructed, and after she did he whispered an ancient spell, to seal the huge cut in Elyan's head.

Gwen could see the color slowly coming back to her brother's face. She had never been so relieved in her life. But then an icy cold hand gripped hard to her hand. Mordred pulled up their intertwined fingers to his mouth and gave it a quick kiss.

"Why are you still wearing that ring? He is gone, dead. We all have come to terms with it, why don't you join us?" Mordred was slowly caressing her left middle finger where the Gwaine's ring lay.

"Gwaine is not dead. I can feel it. Merlin believes his is alive as well. And I wear this ring for the same reason I always wear my mother's necklace; to be close to the ones I love." Gwen held her head high, and did not look into his piercing green eyes.

"Well you don't need it anymore." Mordred ripped the silver ring from her finger and threw it across the room. "You shall wear my ring now."

Tears were once again in Gwen's eyes, as she looked at the beautiful silver ring the laid on the ground just a few paces from her. She had to use all her will power not to run over and pick it up. She had sealed her own fate. Gwen promised. And she never goes back on a promise, especially with an evil wizard that could kill her family with a wave of his hand.

The ring he place on her left ring finger, was so much different than the one she had worn since she was 12. The one was warm, and beautiful, representing her friend. But the one that now cut into her finger was cold, and dark. It was a black ring, with a dark red stone in the middle. The edges were not smooth, like the other but they came to a point.

"Tomorrow we will make arrangements for our wedding. Goodnight my love. And tomorrow we will be married." Mordred left without another word.

Gwen fell to her knees, and scrambled to pick up the other ring that was on the floor. She quickly slid it back onto her middle finger, and glanced at the difference between the two. Just like Gwaine and Mordred they were as different as night and day.

"Gwen? Elyan?"

"Father?" Gwen ran to him and hugged him. She never wanted to let go. She had always felt safe in his arms.

"What happened? Where is Elyan?" He asked stroking his daughter's hair.

"He is fine. But you don't remember anything?"

"Not a thing my dear."

"Well… Father… I am getting married. Tomorrow."

**Sorry my chapters are so long. I just realized how long they all were. I will try and cut them down from now on, but I can't make any promises.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Diclaimer: I don't own Merlin…..but I wish I owned Gwaine!**

**Chapter 7**

One month had gone by since that dreadful night. As Gwen had just started settling into her new life with Mordred.

She would wake up make him food, go to her duties and straight back to the cottage. Mordred didn't want her talking to anybody. Not her friends, and not Merlin.

When Gwen would get back to the cottage she would clean Mordred's cloths, do the dishes, and wipe the floors, all the while thinking about the different time of her life.

She would think about when the day she and Merlin found out that Gwaine left without them. They had tried to search the woods, but they knew he was gone. They had held each other and cried for the rest of the day, until sleep overtook them.

She thought of the night of her engagement, when her father didn't remember what had occurred, and neither had her brother. Gwen thought it was best not to tell them the truth. In the thought that it would cause them too much pain to know the truth.

She remembered the morning of her wedding she had told Merlin, and immediately he went to work figuring out a plan to free her from Mordred, but she knew the only way to keep her family safe was to keep Mordred happy.

"Gwen! We need wood for the fire place. Go and fetch us some!" Mordred yelled from his bedroom. Luckily Gwen had not yet slept in the same bed as him, due to the "Flu" she had had for almost one month… Mordred was not the smartest man.

"Fine." Gwen wrapped the shall around her shoulders, grabbed the axe and slowly walked away from the house.

"Hey stranger." Came a perky, yet sad voice from behind her.

"Hey Merlin. How have you been? I feel like I haven't seen you in ages. Come with me to cut some wood?" Merlin nodded and the two were off, down towards the forest.

"We have to stay in the shallow parts; people are still disappearing every day. Uther and the knights still don't know why." Merlin took the axe from Gwen, as he saw her beginning to drag the heavy object.

"Merlin you have magic we will be fine. Come on I want to go to their grave. We haven't been there is so many years. I don't know when I will be able to leave the house like this again… please Merlin?" Gwen put out her bottom lip, in an exaggerated but playful pout.

Merlin was happy to see that his best friend was still in there, no matter how sad she looked on the outside.

A few minutes' walk into the forest they came to two graves overlooking a lake. Merlin put down the axe near a tree. The two kneeled down beside the graves and read the inscriptions:

_Here lay Darla Lothian_

_Mother of five, wife of one._

And on the other it read:

_Here lay Lot Lothian_

_Father, Farmer, and Friend_

As the two sat in silence they were unaware of the dangers that lurked behind them. Out of nowhere three bandits came out of the woods with sticks in their hands. Right when Gwen and Merlin turned to look at the commotion, Gwen was struck in the face with the large stick rendering her unconscious.

"_Foberden_" Merlin yelled, as his eyes changed to a golden shade lighting two of the bandits on fire. But he had forgotten there was a third, and just as the man swung the stick at Merlin he braced himself for the impact. But was surprised when none came. Instead two men were now fighting.

The bandit with his stick, and a tall brown haired man with a sword. In no time the bandit was slayed by the man, no quicker than Merlin remember Gwen being knocked out.

"GWEN!" Merlin rushed to the side of his friend to check her breathing, however faint it was, it was something.

"Is she ok?" Said the man who had just saved his life, seeming as worried as Merlin.

"I don't know but we have to-" Merlin lost his breath when he saw a familiar face kneeling down by Gwen's side cradling her soft head.

"She has changed so much. When did she get so… so beautiful." said the man with brown hair and green eyes. "She is barely breathing; we must get her to Gaius. Hurry Merlin!"

"Follow me." Merlin wasted no time running in the direction of Camelot, as the young man picked up Gwen gently in his arms and followed Merlin

"Stay with me Gwennie."

**Who could that possibly be;)?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

**Hey everybody. Thank you for the reviews, they made my day. So here is the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 6

Gwen could hear people talking while her eyes remained shut. Her head was throbbing and she couldn't remember why at first, but it slowly was coming back to her. 'Mordred had me go to the woods. Merlin was with me. Then…' Gwen thought before shooting up like a lightning bolt coming to life.

"MERLIN?" She yelled scared of what had happened to her friend, praying he was alright.

"I'm here. Gwen, everything is fine. Well more than fine." Merlin said kissing Gwen on the forehead and glancing at someone behind her.

"How so?" Gwen asked rubbing her cheek that was swollen from the impact of the stick on her face.

A hand was put on her shoulder as a man came to sit behind her and whisper in her ear. "Well let's just say it is better because the most handsome man is all of Albion is sitting right behind you." Although the voice was much deeper Gwen knew exactly who it was.

She covered her mouth and tears were streaming down her face. "Please tell me that it is who I think it is? Please?" She cried not able to turn her head for the neck cushion Gaius has fashioned around her neck.

She could feel the bed shift as the man got up to stand where he could see her face to face.

Gwen felt like she couldn't breathe, as her heart and stomach did flips. The man was tall a little taller than Merlin, and undoubtedly more muscular. The tight blue tunic he was wearing revealed through it his muscles underneath. His hair was much longer, and he now had the start of a beard on his face.

"Gawain?" Gwen asked so unsure of herself suddenly feeling very self-aware of the way she looked.

"The one and only, Gwennie!" He laughed swooping down to engulf her in a bear crushing hug, as he lifted her off the bed, and off the ground swirling her around.

Gwen held on as if he was her connection to life itself. "I'm never letting you go again, you hear?" The tears were soaking into his shirt, but neither of them cared.

"Hey what about me? I didn't get that big of a hug." Merlin pouted in the corner.

Gwaine put Gwen down and moved with his arms out stretched to hug Merlin.

"EW, not you! Gwen! Sheesh." But it was too late Merlin was trapped in the arms of Gwaine gasping for air. "Please I can't breathe." Merlin complained.

"Fine." Gwaine put his down, laughing so deep it seemed to Gwen that it would hurt his trough.

As the three sat down Gwaine told them of all his "adventures" at the different taverns in Albion. All the bar fights, all the ale he could drink. He also told them of his battles with different bandits, and monsters. "I swear there was one monster that looked just like Merlin." He joked.

"What happened to your mission to kill Cenred?" Merlin asked trying to change the subject.

"…I can't get close enough to him. I worked for a short time in his castle as a servant but when the time came for me to execute my plan I… I just couldn't do it. I was so embarrass that I had let my family down, I drowned out my sorrows, drinking and fighting. But I will not lose my strength our next meeting." His head was hanging so low, Gwen was scared it would hit the floor.

"There is no shame in NOT killing someone. I for one am happy you couldn't do it. It shows me you are still the little Gwaine I knew from way back when." She placed her hand on his shoulder and rubbed small circles on his back to comfort him, the little spark that both felt, although the contact was quickly ignored by both parties. But the small smiles on their faces didn't escape Merlin's notice.

Gwaine looked up to see the small smile on Merlin's face and quickly tried to speak. "So what has happened to my Brothers?"

"Well Orkney took in the farm and is married to Lillian. They are expecting their second child this spring. Gaheris is also married, and owns a small house in one of the outlying villages. Gaheris picked up your father's position, merchant. Last I spoke to him he was packing for a trip to Rome." Gwen finished speaking, hoping he would not ask about Mordred.

"Fantastic. I'm happy for them. Once I get settled back in I will go and visit them… What happened with Mordred?"

There was an awkward silence that Merlin and Gwen didn't know how to break.

"What has he done?" Gwaine knew his brother. He was always shifty, and he always got Gwaine in trouble. Being the only one in his family with Magic he would use it to his ability to steal and embarrass people. And when Merlin and Gwen still didn't answer, he really began to worry.

Merlin nodded to Gwen encouraging her to tell him, but she couldn't find the words. Instead she slowly raised her left hand to reveal the dark ring that was now set on her delicate hand.

At first Gwaine didn't think much of it. Mordred had always had a crush on Gwen, it was no wonder he would give her a present. But then it hit him. He realized which figure the black and red ring was on. As he hoped Gwen and Merlin couldn't hear his heart shattering into a thousand pieces.

"I'm happy for you Gwen." Gwaine said in a low quiet voice while looking at the ground. "I wish I could have been there."

"Gwaine. You think Gwen wanted this?" Merlin asked in a defensive tone.

"What are you talking about Merlin?" He was already sad, and it was angering him that Merlin was not being specific.

"Mordred forced her into the marriage!" Merlin yelled. The young wizard had not realized how angry he had been over the situation, but now he was letting it show. "She had no choice! IF GWEN DIDN'T MARRY HIM, HE WAS GOING TO KILL HER FATHER AND ELYAN!" Merlin was breathing heavily trying to calm himself down.

But as Merlin grew calmer, Gwaine was erupting.

Gwen's head was hanging low, and after a few minutes of silence Gwaine spoke.

"Where is he?" He asked standing and heading for the door.

"Gwaine calm down." Gwen pleaded getting up to follow him. She could see his red face and the veins popping out of his neck.

"Where. Is. My. Brother?" All he could see was red, nothing more.

"Not until you tell me what you are going to do."

Gwaine turned to face her, while Gwen took a step back after seeing the anger in his eyes.

Gwaine knew exactly what he was going to do, and he wouldn't chicken out like he did with Cenred. Knowing he couldn't lie to Gwen or Merlin he told them the truth.

"I'm going to kill him." He said plainly before walking out the door, to find Mordred himself.

**I tried to write what I thought Gwaine would do in a situation like this. Hot-headed Gwaine gotta' love him. I can't wait for ya'll to read the next chapter! Please read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this chapter is so late. But college has been hectic these last couple of weeks. Finally got to watch the new episodes of season 4. There truly is not enough Gwaine, OR Gwen:...( But here it is! R&R PLEASE!**

**Merlin takes charge**

Gwaine had reached the house, with Merlin and Gwen on his heels, the whole time trying to yell at him to turn around, but he ignored their cries.

Bursting into his old home, he saw his brother sitting at the table eating an apple.

"Gwaine? What are-" Mordred tried to finish but he couldn't for Gwaine had thrown his hands around his older brother's neck squeezing the life out of him.

"GWAINE STOP THIS!" Gwen tried to run at him but Merlin grabbed her waist and held her back. "Gwen he needs to do this. He will do what he believes is right."

"Br-O-th-e-r-?" Mordred spat out, gasping for air. Looking deep into his brother's eyes he couldn't believe what was happening.

Not seeing Gwaine back down Merlin decided to try "Brother, what would your parents think if you killed your own kin? Gwaine let him go."

Tears were flowing down his face 'What am I doing?' He thought, looking at his hands wondering when they got around his brother's neck. Quickly he released him. Backing away whipping his tears.

Mordred gasped for breath on the ground where Gwaine had dropped him.

Without thinking Gwen rushed to Gwaine and wrapped her arms around his neck catching him off guard only for a moment before wrapping his own arms around the her small waist drinking in the smell of her hair and her neck. Her grip and comforting had calmed him down.

Pulling back a little bit, Gwaine gazed down at his old friend looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes. Forgetting everything else in the room, just looking at her knowing deep down, that his heart belonged to the woman in front of him.

Merlin gazed at the two lovingly, knowing they were slowly realizing where they now stood. Until he looked in the corner of his eye remembering Mordred, who was now getting up. And before Merlin could call a spell of his own, Mordred cast his hand towards the two.

"GWAINE!" Merlin yelled but it was far too late.

Gwaine was broken from his dream world, as he flew backward being tossed into the cupboards of his home, getting knocked out.

"GAWIANE!" Gwen yelled running to his side. Cradling his head, she didn't see any bleeding, and he was still breathing.

As Merlin saw Mordred approaching Gwen, he took action. He stepped in between the pair and the evil Wizard.

"You better move little boy. It would be such a pity to have to kill you as well." Mordred tried to blast the same spell at Merlin by was horrified when the young warlock put up a single hand and repelled the spell, causing Mordred to splat on the opposite wall.

The green eyed man landed on his feet like the wall had not fazed him. But no matter how hard he tried to hide it Merlin knew he was scared. "Who are you?" He asked his voice sounding like a… growl? Merlin thought that was strange.

"I'm Emry, the Last of the Dragon Lords, the most powerful wizard known to man. I have known you too long, I have seen you torment my friend, forcing her to cater to your every need. But I will not tolerate it anymore."

Merlin and Gwen had not expected what happened next.

"Merlin, Merlin, Merlin. You have no idea what I am." He grinned at Merlin's confused face. " I'm the one that haunts the dreams of little children, I make the castle stay inside their walls. If they go outside the protection of Camelot, I'm always there. Feeding on their fear, feeding their stupidity."

It had finally hit Merlin "It's you." He said quietly. "You're the reason for those creatures in the woods? You placed them outside? Why? That creature has been killing innocent people left and right."

"I want to rule over Camelot, with Gwen by my side. Soon I will take this kingdom, and the all of Albion, and people will know not to rise against me. Out of fear they will all be under my rule."

"You can't do this! That creature is killing many people. Just stop the madness!" Merlin yelled.

"Merlin, you still don't get it. I did not place any monster out their… I am the monster."

Mordred Growled baring large fangs in replacement of his teeth. Slowly he kneeled down so he was on his hands and knees, with what looked like a small grin spread across his face.

His hand slowly turned from hands to small paws with sharp nails. As his body began to grow black hair spilled out of his skin, and covered his body breaking his clothes off his back.

His face stretched as he groaned, like he was in agony. And before they knew it he had transformed into a large scary black wolf.

"What are you?" Merlin asked backing away slowly.

'I'm everything that is wrong in this world.' Merlin could hear Mordred in his head." I'm what children fear, I'm the monster of ledgen, I'm the evil to your good. When I was bitten by the Wolf of Cansia my wizard ability repelled only so much of it, leaving me as a werewolf.

"Mordred I suggest you leave right now. You are no match for me." Merlin said keeping his voice steady.

But it did no use the over large dog leaped at him, only to hit the shield that Merlin had placed around the three of them, with Gwaine still knocked out, and Gwen holding him, looking with wide eyes onto the scene.

The dog whimpered, and landed on its back. Merlin could tell he was hurt, but the werewolf didn't give up. One again he tried to attack the Warlock, but came into collision with the shield once again. Falling to the ground ever harder than before. The large beast struggled to get up, but only squirmed on the ground.

Merlin walked over and kneeled next to the hairy beast. Whispering into his ear he said quietly " You better run away, and never return. Mordred, I never want to see your face here again, do you understand? If you return I will be the one haunting your dreams, I will be what you fear, I will be your doom."

The beast couldn't do anything else but run away. He glared at Merlin and vanished into thin air, leaving behind his stench.

"Merlin we have to get him to Gaius." Gwen called.

**I hope it was good enough for ya'll out there. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, but Midterms are already here, so I've had no free time **


End file.
